You Are Not Alone In The Rain
by OROgoldenpair1
Summary: She's just one of those in-knee-deep phobics, having to continuously battle with worst fears. In a terrifying experience, a savior attempts to soothe & comfort her with the words "You are not alone", knowing she was not just a phobic. She was more.  Married RenOC


Enjoy and Review if you like (which I think you will want to do after reading through _this_) :D

small disclaimer: OROgoldenpair1 does not own Uta No Prince-Sama.

The rain was driving outside, hitting the window, hitting the street walks, and hitting the cars with its pelting drops. The sound was deafening. Lightning quietly flickered all to its self but the thunder afterwards boomed. The sky was a dark swirling mass of menace- as if having the erupting storm wasn't enough to scare. Trees swayed violently in the attacking wind as if it was saying the houses were next to go down. An astraphobic woman guarded within the comforts of her large home thought hard about the sinister atmosphere as she attempted to look out at the frightening weather beyond the window that was behind the living room couch she was perched on. She seemed to want to shrink, and she flinched at every crack of thunder above.

The spacious room was all white. A few couches, tables, and a TV occupied it. Next to the maiden dressed in a lavish purple housedress was a lamp table, and her phone quietly buzzed and blinked to its self. The room was darkly lit save for a small candle burning at the center of the room and the blinding lightning occasionally flashing outside. She closed the blinds again and on the couch she held her knees to herself, while covered with a blanket, and chattered her teeth. Storms were no good for her, she knew. Utterly terrified was a good way to describe how she felt at that moment. In the vastly large house her eyes flickered to the front of the house, towards where the main door was, in anxiousness. Both of her palms squeezed the sides of her face and she tried to calm down but… _AGH! I can't take it…! _She muttered, a small lonely sob escaping from her throat, although the house was so devoid of any persons that it even echoed. All she could and _would _be forced to do was wait.

The house continued in its constant rumbling, although the woman did not decide to move. She knew she would cry, but she had the will to listen well and face it head on. She comfortingly balled up in a fetal position, and at each thunderous noise, she held her head for dear life. The phone blinked. Another tear fell.

A loud creaking sound was heard and the rainfall's volume got scarily louder and then softer, and then a shutting noise was heard again. _The door..._ The woman raised her tear-streaked face and gained some color back, the dark world she felt entrapped in turning into a dim haze. The clacking of heels was heard across the smooth floor that eventually got faster in pace and her barefoot foot steps walked at the same pace, eventually turning into a sprint. The raven-haired maiden jumped into the soaked and uncomfortable embrace as if it was nothing. Her heartbeat… She looked at the face of her rescuer, eyes gleaming. His drenched elongated strawberry blonde hair sat lazily on his similarly drenched shoulders. His worn thick wool coat carried drops of rain that hadn't been absorbed yet. His tranquil and reassuring eyes met with her own.

"Forgive me, Masuyo, I delayed." He said calmly, slightly sighing afterwards. She nodded as an answer. "It doesn't look like you took _this_ storm lightly. Why did you sit down here then, where you could hear it most?" He asked, his right thumb smudging away the dry tears from under her eyes. Another thundering sound cracked and boomed. She yelped and covered her ears while an uncharacteristic frown sat on his face as he gazed at the ceiling. "I… I felt like facing it." She replied shortly, another boom soon after causing her to hide her head further into his embrace.

Masuyo did not notice when they had drifted away from the living room and had started climbing their long winding stairs. She focused on being calm, cool, and unafraid. Once she got to the final step she felt a little better. She followed him to their bedroom at the end of the hallway. She walked in after him and closed the door behind her. "Ne… Ren… I know that you may see me as a crybaby… And I know that you worry about me so much…but I feel like a burden. I don't want to put that on you… Just a couple of minutes ago my brain was completely terrified. I… I hate that feeling." She said to him, sitting solemnly in a chair situated at a corner of the room. He unbuttoned the last button on his jacket before tossing the expensive cloak in his coat hamper. He closed the lid of the hamper and looked at her sideways. "Masuyo, how many times have I told you already…? You aren't a crybaby in my eyes, Masuyo, and you will never be my burden. You'll stand stronger than that storm if you trust me and trust yourself." He told her, a comfortable expression settled on his face. Tears streaked down her face of willingness that she had many times cried before. Slipping off his tie, he gracefully walked to her and kneeled in front of her. He opened his arms around her and she put herself into his soaked hold. The comfortable dim glow from the lamp sparkled their ring fingers. He rocked her side to side and pressed his still wet cheek tenderly on her hair, saying, "You are not alone."


End file.
